


Prey

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hostage Situations, LOTS of violence, Shameless Smut, Very emotional smut, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: “Since you’ve been so good to us, we’re going to give you something in return. You’re going to give our asset here his reward for another successful mission.”





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting on AO3, so please exuse any errors. I wanted to give a heads up as this fic is a bit darker than anything I've written before and since I'm not used to the tagging system just yet, I'd like to put them on here before you read. 
> 
> This fic contains graphic details of sex, violence and there is a hostage situation. There's also graphic language as well and Bucky is still with Hydra. There's also implied past abuse, so if you're uncomfortable with any of these, please don't read. I hope those who do read enjoy it (I spent months on this one lol). - D.

The entire room grew cold as soon as you heard the metal door open from behind you, despite having heard that same sound for over a year now. You, along with every other person that was present in the lab grew quiet. You placed the pen in your hand down onto the metal desk in front of you and waited for further instructions just like everyone else did. That’s how things went around there, you kept your head in the sand and did whatever they told you to do. No questions were to be asked or you knew there would be consequences. They forced you to do their dirty work and there was nothing that could stop them.

Usually, it was the same routine check that happened everyday. They’d count heads and be on their merry way, but not before harassing a couple of people. But this time, things were different. Much different.

You listened as the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer to where you were seated, until the sound ended right behind your body. The sound of a gun being cocked echoed throughout the room and it sent a chill down your spine. This wasn’t right.

“You there,” The raspy voice croaked from behind you, causing you to jump in your seat and turn your head to face the man. “You’re coming with us.”

You felt your entire body tremble as you processed those words. You hadn’t done anything wrong since the day you came here. Sure, you could be irritable at times, but then again, you were being held captive in an unknown Hydra facility against your will. Being surrounded by concrete everyday took its toll on everyone.

“What did I do?” You stammered, gasping when you felt his grip around your arm. Without a further word, he yanked you away from your desk and forced you onto your own two feet. You stood there, your entire body trembling as everyone else watched you with pitiful gazes, unable to help you even if they wanted. Nobody would take that chance, not after what happened last time.

You knew exactly who he was, but you were never to speak to him until he spoke to you first. Brock Rumlow was just as sadistic as everyone else that kept you captive here, only he hid it far better than the others did. How SHIELD hadn’t picked up on his little facade yet, you had no idea. You could see right through every bit of it, yet it seemed as if Nick Fury couldn’t spot a damn thing wrong with him. If only they knew he was playing both sides.

“You say one more thing and I’ll give you a real reason to be scared. Now shut your fucking mouth.” His voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone else to avert their concerned gazes and continue working. As if they hadn’t just witnessed you being manhandled. Then again, you didn’t blame them. You knew you’d be doing the same thing.

Once you were out of the work room, you were escorted down a series of hallways. Left, right, right and left. A maze of concrete that never seemed to end and it nearly drove you mad when you first arrived. There was no sunlight, no natural breeze. Just fluorescent lights and bare walls that surrounded you day and night. Your eyes scanned every single door that passed, only to find them the same way: locked tight and dead bolted shut. Escape was out of the question now.

After wandering for what seemed like hours, you were yanked to a stop in front of another one of the plain metal doors. But this one was different than the others. As soon as you stood in front of it, you noticed the many bullet holes and scratch marks along the front and it only caused your anxiety to spiral further out of control. You felt Rumlow’s eyes on you the entire time, even feeling them leave your tear stricken face and travel down to your cleavage. You were aware that he had a thing for you, as most of the guards did with the women here. He never once said a word to you that wasn’t anything other than a command or an insult, but deep down inside you felt as If one day he’d snap and you’d be one of his many victims.

You felt him lean into you, his nose brushing against your earlobe as he inhaled softly. “Are you scared?”

Immediately, you felt yourself growing nauseous. You wanted to drive your fist right into the center of his face, to take that gun of his and blow his head clean off his body. You wanted to, but you couldn’t. You were already in hot water with how he looked at you and you knew he was begging for a chance to get you alone. To punish you in whatever sick, sadistic way he had planned. So you did what you had to: you stared straight ahead, ignoring the tears that streamed down your cheeks and kept your mouth pressed into a thin line.

His lips curled into a devilish smirk before he pulled away, standing directly behind you once again. “You should be.” 

Those three words caused nothing but pure horror throughout your body. He wanted you nice and scared, but why? What was behind this door that had him nearly creaming his pants from excitement? The sounds of locks being undone echoed down the hall before the metal door opened, revealing something that nearly had you bursting into tears right then and there.

The room was bare and vacant, with the exception of a large bed that was pushed against the wall towards the rear. But what had you nearly shoving past Rumlow and dashing back down the hallway wasn’t the eerie setting of the room, it was who was inside it. 

You knew who he was, everyone did in this hellhole. But you prayed each night that you’d never had to come across him. You had heard about the things the Winter Soldier could do and the many horrific things he had done not only to those he assassinated, but those that were deemed worthless to Hydra and thus, were put down. And they always chose their soldier as their way of execution. You felt Rumlow give you a hard shove, forcing you into the room and slamming the door closed behind you.

“I’m assuming you’re still unaware of why I brought you here.” Rumlow spoke from behind you, followed by the sound of locks automatically being clicked in place. “I can assure you, this doesn’t have to be a bad experience unless you make it that way.”

You stood in the middle of the room, staring directly into the asset’s cold, lifeless eyes. His dark locks fell against his shoulders in such a way it only made him look twice as menacing. But it wasn’t until you really focused, did you notice that his hair was completely soaked, dripping onto his broad shoulders and back. That’s when you realized that he was shirtless, his torso glistening in the bright, florescence light. It made sense that they would bathe him, given all the horrific shit they made him do for the sake of justice, but you had absolutely no idea why the fuck they were showing you this. You weren’t anyone of importance, you were just working off a debt and getting the hell out of there.

Rumlow made his way across the room before pausing next to the asset. “Do you know why you’re here?” His voice came out soft toned, yet with a hint of malice behind it. As if the words held an alternate motive behind them. You shook your head, your eyes never leaving the asset’s. Rumlow turned his head and peered over at you with a smile. 

“Because I find you fascinating.” He admitted, turning his entire body in your direction. “Do you know why?”

You shook your head again.

“Because you work hard, but most importantly, you obey and that’s exactly the kind of follower that hydra desires.”

You felt your brows furrow in disgust. You didn’t work hard, you were being forced. And you weren’t a devoted follower, you were being held against your will. Something you wished you could bite back at him, but instead, you bit the inside of your cheek and kept your mouth shut once again. But this time, it fucking stung. Hard.

“Since you’ve been so good to us, we’re going to give you something in return. You’re going to give our asset here his reward for another successful mission.”

You felt your entire world stop as soon as you processed those words. Rumlow bared his teeth as he grinned, shaking his head. He placed a hand onto the asset’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

“Don’t worry, kid. He ain’t gonna bite ya. He’s been under special programming to behave himself just for tonight. Isn’t that right, soldier?” he asset eyes stared into yours as Rumlow talked, his eyes watching you every move. 

“готовы соблюдать” the asset replied instantaneously, his eyes burning into yours. You felt it was as if he could look right into your mind. Right into your very soul. 

“You do this a few nights a week and we’ll shorten your stay.” Rumlow informed you as his eyes dragged themselves up and down your body. You instantly felt sick to your stomach.

You weren’t some set of holes to be fucked by whoever they put in front of. You weren’t a slave. It would have just been easier if it was Rumlow, at least you knew you could have some kind of chance at killing him if you had to. Rumlow was human, he had flesh and bone just like you did. He was stronger than you, of course, but if you got a hold of something sharp, you could have a chance. But the asset wasn’t human, at least you didn’t think so.

There wasn’t any way of fighting him off, even if you had something sharp. He was twice the size of Rumlow and given the stories you’ve heard of, he could have you dead in the blink of an eye. With him, there was no escape. There was no hope for you.

You could hear Rumlow snicker again, only you were far too focused on the asset’s gaze to give a damn at this point. This man—if he even was a man anymore—was a monster. There was no telling what horrors you’d be facing tonight when he had his way with you.

“Aw, don’t be shy,” Rumlow made his way past you, reaching out with his hand and twirling a piece of your hair. “He doesn’t bite very hard. Well, at least that’s what we’ve been told.”

The sound of his footsteps fading away from you caused immediate fear from deep within your body. As soon as the metal door shut behind him and the large locks set into place, you were trapped. You stood there, your eyes wide and your legs trembling as you stared over at the asset.

You certain that if you did make it out of this, you’d be in the hospital wing. Your eyes traveled to his body, noticing his intimidating build. You expected him to be on you as soon as the door closed, for him to throw you onto the mattress and do whatever he wanted, but instead his first movements caused nothing but pure confusion for you.

The asset let out a small grunt before standing from the bed. You instantly backed away from him, and he noticed this, too. Only, he gave you a simple unimpressed look before making his way over towards the opposite side of the bed, where he pulled the blanket back and began taking off his boots.

“I’m not going to kill you.” he spoke as he tugged at the laces of his boots. “But if you get the courage to try and kill me, do it quickly. And make sure you do it efficiently.” Without another word, you watched as he kicked off his boots and settled into mattress.

You stared at him as he made himself comfortable, blinking stupidly. You were afraid to move or even make a sound, but the ache in your knees from the amount of trembling they had done began to take its toll on you. You shifted your weight onto each foot, trying your best to ease the growing pain. Looking around the room, there was no other chairs or desks, just bare concrete walls, littered with scratch marks and the occasional bullet hole or two. You had no desire to find out what they used this room for and the fact that they had chosen it just for this occasion spoke so many things about Hydra. They were willing to use a torture room for something like this.

After what felt like hours, you felt your entire feet begin to swell slightly. You chewed on your bottom lip and peered over at the bed longingly, but the second your eyes caught sight of who was currently occupying it, you avoided your gaze all together. The floor was solid concrete just like the walls and you knew by the way they looked that you’d be in for a night full of pure discomfort and to make things worse, you were exhausted from the day’s work. You leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. If only you were back in your cell, at least you had a bed there.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.”

You jumped at the sound of the deep voice, standing up on your feet again.

“So if you wanna stand there all night, be my guest.”

Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip harder as you weighed your options. Your body ached from the amount of time you stood and just the sight of the bed made your feet ache even more. You carefully attempted to weigh out your options.

a) You could stay right where you were and try your best to survive the night despite the extreme conditions.

b) You could make yourself at home just as the asset said. Only you didn’t know whether or not he was testing you or if it was purely a trap. What would stop him from killing you in your sleep or worse?

You shifted your feet again, wincing each time they pressed against the concrete. You were positive that you would have sores at some point and you knew that you would be thrust back into the work room immediately after they let you go. If they let you go. So what did you have to lose?

Clenching your fists, you slowly made your way toward the bed. You kept your steps light as you could, but from the way the asset let out a subtle snort, you could tell he was more than aware of your movements. You neared the opposite side of the bed, pulling the lumpy blanket back and after a moment of pondering your next move, you kicked off your shoes and slipped into the bed.

The springs squeaked as you tried to get comfortable. The bed must’ve been ancient, but the way your feet and lower body felt instant relief at not being planet on the ground, you could care less. You pulled the blanket closer to you and stared up at the ceiling. You wanted sleep, but the lingering fear prevented that. You peered over at the asset, staring at his back. Fear aside, this was such an awkward situation. You had no idea what you were even supposed to say when morning came or how you would do this every single night, but you knew you had to if you wanted to see daylight again.

So you closed your eyes and let the day’s exhaustion pull you into a deep sleep.

\------------------

That’s how things went for you from that point on. Every night you were thrust into the same vacant room with the asset and forced to spend the night with him. Only instead of doing what your original duty was, you both spent the hours keeping to yourselves and lying next to each other as you both slept. After each morning, you were escorted right back to the lab and he was taken back to wherever they kept him. As much as you tried to forget about it and focus on your work, the asset’s face was all that clouded your thoughts during the day.

You wondered why he hadn’t done what was expected of him. You were aware of how much bigger he was than you, he could probably get anything he wanted from anyone, yet instead, he simply didn’t care for it. The nights were awkward and although you knew it was odd, you felt some sort of comfort when you slept beside him. It made you forget where you were and in your dreams, you were back home and far away from this place. 

As much as you knew you shouldn’t, you wondered how he killed his victims or if the rumors were true. Did he use weapons or was it with his metal hand around their throat? Did he feel anything when he did it? Did he ever hesitate? These were all questions you were completely fine with never finding out the answers, however, you found yourself being put right in the middle of finding out one day, many months later, when Rumlow burst into the lab and nearly dragged out off your chair. 

Once again, you found yourself being led into the room, but this time, you were met with a completely different sight. The asset was covered in bruises and cuts that were scattered around his torso, some even going as high as his jaw. Whatever he had been through must’ve been a hell of a fight, but you had no desire of finding out.

“We got into a bit of a pickle today. SHIELD knew we were coming.” Was all Rumlow said before he tossed a first aid kit onto the bed beside the asset. “Make sure he gets patched up for tomorrow.” 

You stared at the asset with your mouth agape before turning to Rumlow. You opened your mouth, but decided against it at the sight of his fists clenching and the way his eyes were nearly burning holes into yours. So you decided against it and you closed your mouth and made your way over to the bed, where you sat beside the asset. 

The sound of the metal locks clicking into place didn’t bother you as much as it used to. You knew now the asset wouldn’t hurt you, as he barely even acknowledged your existence when you were present, but you were still on edge when you had to place the cotton swab full of alcohol onto the deep gash on his shoulder. 

His muscles tensed slightly and although you pondered about stopping, the sight of him physically relaxing had you thinking otherwise. You began cleaning the many gashes on his torso, starting with his upper body, then working your way down to his abdomen and then finishing on his back. The entire time you couldn’t help but think of the many ways he got them.

The only sound in the room was from either your breathing patterns and the occasional grunt from the asset. That was, until you saw him instantly sit up straight the second you finished cleaning his wounds and you stopped all sudden movement.

“Why are you here?” He muttered lowly. The sound of his voice made the hair on your arms stand, although you couldn’t help but find the entire situation oddly intriguing. He could talk after all.

“I think you already know,” You reminded him as you finished up his stitches before gently dabbing a cloth onto the wound. “I’m here because Rumlo-”

“No.” His voiced came out slightly raspy, but twice as loud as before. “Why are you working for Hydra?” 

Your mind instantly went blank at the question. Nobody ever asked about why everyone was here, but you all had your specific reasons. However, it took you by surprise that the asset would be interested in knowing how you came to be. Part of you had a feeling that this was all some sick twisted game, that Rumlow had programmed him to act human just to play with your mind, but as soon as the asset turned his head and gazed up at you with those cloudy eyes of his, you felt your chest tighten with an unknown feeling.

“I don’t work for them. I have to.” You replied, although he gave you a perplexed stare. “My husband owed Hydra large some money in exchange for them funding his own work, but after he passed away that debt went to me. I can’t leave until its worked off.”

The asset turned his head away from you, his eyes staring off into the distance as though he were in deep thought. You wondered if he even knew there were people here that weren’t under Hydra’s thumb, that you wanted to leave just as badly as he did. If he even wanted to. You heard rumors that he couldn’t even think for himself or that he volunteered to be Hydra’s assassin, but given the amount of time spent with him or witnessing the way he acted, you weren’t so sure anymore. He did things on his own and he was clearly intelligent, given the way he spoke to you now. You just weren’t sure about anything anymore.

“How did your husband die?” He asked, looking down at his shoes.

“Cancer.” You replied simply as you placed the medical equipment back into the first aid kit. You could see his shoulders slump slightly. You had spent the past three years trying to forget about your husband. The way he slowly deteriorated in the hospital, especially how in his final moments he had revealed his previous infidelities despite how you remained faithful to him all those years. Not only did he leave you with a broken heart and trust, he left you with something even worse with Hydra. You just didn’t understand why he didn’t tell you about his work, you could’ve stopped this all from happening if you could just go back in time.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, causing you to look over at him. He was back in his slouched position, with his hair falling in his face and his hands placed onto the mattress for support. 

“It’s not your fault.” You gave him a half smile, although the asset couldn’t see.

You looked down at your hands, noticing how slightly red they were from the asset’s bloody wounds. You had no idea how he wasn’t in severe amount of pain from how much damage he had taken. By the time you looked back up, you were met with the asset silently watching you. Although you found it unsettling that he hadn’t blinked in a solid minute or two, you did find yourself feeling your cheeks grow hot at the sudden spotlight on you. 

Suddenly, his hand raised from its position on the bed slowly, pausing a few times almost as if he were second guessing his own actions. His fingers brushed against your cheek, eyes watching your face for any signs of discomfort or the opposite, either way you did nothing but simply watch as he ran his thumb along your bottom lip. He leaned forward achingly slow until you could feel the heat of his face against yours and you expected something, you didn’t know what but you did. Maybe he was testing you, to see how far he could push you until you hit your limit and stopped him. But to both of your surprise, when he pressed his lips against yours and placed his hand on your chin, you let him. 

The kiss was soft, surprisingly. His fingers held your jaw in place as his lips moved in sync with yours. They were chapped and rough, although you didn’t mind a single bit and when you felt his free hand pulling on the buttons of your blouse, you were far too occupied to care. You let him slide every piece of clothing from your body until you were completely naked and under his control. 

You tugged the zipper of his pants down and nearly ripped them down his thighs from how much anticipation you had. The asset placed his flesh hand onto your chest and pushed you down until you were lying under him eager and thighs trembling with excitement. You were utterly surprised to see that he hadn’t worn any undergarments, but then again, Hydra’s key objective was erasing everything human unitl he was nothing more than a mindless machine; meaning even the most basic of things had been taken from him. 

He shifted his weight onto his knees before hooking his hands underneath your thighs and pulling you closer to him, much to your surprise. He was human and you knew he was desperate, yet there was something oddly mechanical about his movements and dare you say it, it turned you on to no end. It was right then did you finally get a sight of his member and instantly you felt your lips part and your walls clench. 

He ran his fingers along his cock, pumping it slowly as he savored the sight of your soaked pussy, the way it quivered slightly from being exposed to the chilly air and the way your clit had swelled. He let out a soft grunt and stroked himself a bit faster. You were the sweetest thing he had seen in so long and fuck, it was ruining him. He was large, far larger than many of the men you’d fucked in the past and he knew it, too. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but the way you practically invited him inside you was causing what was left of his moral compass to shrivel into tiny pieces. Pulling at all the right and wrong strings in his heart no matter how much he tried to suppress it. He promised he wouldn’t get attached, that he’d handle this as if it were another mission to be completed for the both of your sakes, but you just couldn’t let that happen could you? You had to break him, shake him down to his core and he wasn’t entirely sure anymore if he was against it at this point.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering a small bead of pre-cum and using his fingers to lubricate his length. You drove him insane, but as soon as his eyes connected with your hungry ones, he realized that maybe—just maybe—you were suffering like he was. 

“Please,” You whimpered, your hips rising off of the mattress and bucking against his thighs in a desperate attempt to gain some attention. 

His eyes softened at your pleas. You looked so innocent, yet you were willing to let someone as monstrous as himself inside you, you were so willing to let him see you at your most vulnerable and it caused his cock to twitch against his hand. He positioned the head of his cock against your entrance, his heart hammering against his chest as he gave you an experimental roll of his hips, letting his cock slide between your folds a single time before entering you.

You closed your eyes at the sweet burning sensation as he filled you, stretching your walls and pushing them past their limit as he traveled deeper and deeper inside of you. Your hands found themselves onto his back, your fingers brushing against the many scars that resided there. They traveled down his spine, all the way until your fingertips pressed into the flesh of his ass.

It had been so long since you had this, since you were able to feel so full and although you weren’t one to get desperate, in a time like this, you didn’t care for self control. How could you when you had someone like the asset? He wasn’t like the past men you had been with, he was perfection in every way and you deserved to feel some relief after all the years on your lonesome.

You felt the scruff of his beard against your cheek as he buried his face into your neck, his metal hand slid its way to the side of your body and gripped the sheets tight, causing the mattress to squeak slightly from the amount of force. The second he bottomed out and his cock entered you fully, filling your core with every single inch, you could hear the faintest sigh of relief escape his lips. 

You spread your thighs wider, allowing him better access as he started rolling his hips against yours. The slick sounds of his cock exiting and entering you at a quickened pace filled the room and soon it was all you could hear besides your small moans, which grew louder and louder with each stroke. You attempted to keep your noises to a minimum, fearful that somehow you were being too loud and that Rumlow would be able to hear you, but just the feeling of the asset’s tongue against your throat, licking small stripes against your skin caused the most pornographic sound to escape your lips.

You knew the gesture was supposed to be a sweet one, however the way he nipped and placed open mouthed kisses against your skin, you could sense the hidden desperation underneath it. The sound of the bed springs squeaking loudly caused your eyes to fly open. Looking down, you spotted his metal fingers twisting the mattress tightly, his digits managing to pull the springs right from within in as he fought to keep himself from contained as possible. And although it should have scared the living daylights out of you, it should have had you pushing him right off you and calling it a night, you felt yourself growing even more wet at the sight of it.

You let out a loud whimper when you felt the tip of his cock nudging against your cervix in the most delicious way. As much as you loved the way he fucked you as though you were the most equisite thing in the world, like you were the first and last he’d ever have, what nearly had you cumming right then was the sounds he made. 

His grunts and growling was borderline animalistic and the fact that his voice was deep only added to it. Every single time he bottomed out, every time his cock sheathed itself inside your sweet cunt, he released the most beautiful sounds and you wanted more. You rolled your hips back in time with his, desperately meeting his strokes halfway, your thighs quivering violently at the immense pleasure he was giving you.

His grunts and growling was borderline animalistic and the fact that his voice was deep only added to it. Every single time he bottomed out, every time his cock sheathed itself inside your sweet cunt, he released the most beautiful sounds and you wanted more. You rolled your hips back in time with his, desperately meeting his strokes halfway, your thighs quivering violently at the immense pleasure he was giving you.

You felt his cock pulsing inside of you as you both chased your highs, letting him drill into you hard and fast. The bed squeaked loudly as his metal arm tore through the springs and crushed them under his fingers. His strokes were growing sloppy, each one full of trembling thighs and breathless curses from his lips and the way his eyes stared into yours with such intensity had chills running down your spine.

“Say you – fuck – say you want this.” He breathed, his voice trembling as he fought to keep himself from spilling right inside you. The 

The words took you completely by surprise, but you did. You wanted this more than anything, even if it was wrong and you’d never have another moment like this again, you wanted this.

“I-I want this.” You whispered, your breath hitching as his cock eased its way into your g-spot head on and your eyes closed as your body filled with mind numbing pleasure. “I want this so fucking bad!”

“Fuck.” He groaned as he processed the words that left your mouth. He released your thigh with his flesh hand and brought his hand onto your chin, forcing you to look right into his eyes and holding your head right in place. His eyes softened at you, although you could see a hint of hopefulness hidden away. “Tell me you need me. Please.”

You felt your heart ache at the sound of his voice, although you knew this wasn’t a lie you’d be telling. Or just something you’d be saying out of passion. You needed this more than you wanted to admit, if it wasn’t for this opportunity, you’d be right back in your cell pondering about your broken, pathetic life that you were sure you’d never get to go back to once this was over. You needed this and you needed him.

“I…I need you.” You cried, feeling your eyes fill with tears as you finally felt the overwhelming feeling of euphoria fill your body. Your nails dug into his back, dragging them along his skin and grazing against the wounds. With a loud groan, his eyes never left yours as he spilled inside of you, coating your walls with ribbons of his cum and filling you up until you felt him dripping down your thighs and onto the mattress below.

Although you were far weaker than him, you still allowed him to stay right where he was. His head was rested on your shoulder, his metal arm still draped over the bed and his hand tangled with the bed springs. You could feel the beads of sweat that formed all over your body with each attempt at moving. You stared up at the concrete ceiling, pondering about what had just happened. You knew this was what they wanted all along and that now, you had finally given it to them, but it didn’t phase you one bit. You needed this just as much as the asset apparently did. It was all types of fucked up, but you didn’t care.

You felt normal again and from the way the asset acted previously, you hoped he did, too.

“Thank you.” He spoke softly. You could feel the warmth of his breath against your throat and you found it strangely comforting.

“For what?” You replied, turning your head as much as you could. And just like that, his default stoic look was replaced by a tried smile. It didn’t reach his eyes, but the simple gesture made your eyes widen.

“For making me feel human again.”

\------------------

You went about your day as usual, sitting along the rows of desks that had been provided for you and the other hostages. Although, this time you could hardly finish a single lab report. 

It had been excatly two tweeks since you spent the night with the asset. And one week since the word got to around about the asset mysteriously disappearing into thin air, but you knew better than to believe that. You knew that Hydra had many ways of sinking their teeth into people’s brains and producing lie after lie until you had finally believed them.

The asset was dead, you were sure of it. 

You had no idea how it happened, but you knew better than to trust their word. There’s no way he could’ve escaped their grasp. But as much as you tried to push the thoughts of him into the back of your mind, to forget about the past month, he always made a place into your train of thought in the end. You were ashamed to admit such a thing, but you had begun to think that maybe something blossomed between the two of you. If only for a short time and just that one night. However, you knew how insane you sounded. This wasn’t a fairy tale, this was Hydra. You wouldn’t dare let them see you cry. 

Everyone knew about your nightly rendezvous with the asset and although you were all adults, it didn’t stop some from spreading all sorts of rumors about you. Maybe that’s why they took him, because of the last thing he told you. He wasn’t meant to feel, only to kill and you had proved that he was capable of the former. It made sense, only you couldn’t find it in you to give the slightest of care anymore. You had done your job as best as you could for as long as you could, you just wanted the freedom that you were promised. 

The sound of an alarm blaring through the intercoms caused everyone in the room to seize their work and glance around the room, exchanging looks of concern to each other. Everyone was completely calm until the sound of gunfire going off in the distance could be heard. In an instant, the lights shut off, plummeting the entire room into darkness. The mixture of fear and the loss of sight was all it took to send everyone into panic mode. You slid out of your seat and crouching behind your desk as the sounds of gunshots neared the room, followed by the screams of what you recognized from the guards themselves.

A million thoughts raced through your mind as you hid under your desk. Was it SHIELD? Had one of Hydra’s experiments gone wrong? Were you all being liberated? You had no clue and that only filled you with more fear. The only thing you could do was wait and it seemed to go on for hours before suddenly, everything fell eerily quiet and the only sound you were able to make out was your erratic breathing along with hushed whispers from the other hostages.

BANG!

You felt your body jolt at the sound of the metal door something being slammed against the door. The sounds of the other hostages whispers turned into cries of fear as the banging continued – each bang growing louder than the previous one. The door had been the only barrier between you and whatever it was outside and with each second that passed, slowly it began sliding away from the hinges and dislocating from the concrete wall it was attached to.

You expected the deafening sound of gunfire, along with a spray of bullets when the door finally flew from its place, but when that didn’t come, you raised your head from your hands. Instead of Hydra or SHIELD agents, you were met with a familiar pair of blue eyes that you had gazed into many times. 

“Sorry I took so long, kid.” 

The asset was covered from head to toe in blood, along with the occasional cut. You could even see a bit of what you swore was a piece human flesh on one of his boots, but you couldn’t bother to bring yourself to ask. If you hadn’t been in complete shock, you would’ve questioned him up and down, demanding to know what this was all about and why he left you here, but all you could do was simply stare up at him wide eyed and blinking like an idiot. 

He cocked his head to the side as he stared at you and slowly, the corners of his lips turned upward and you were greeted with the most handsome smile. “I hear Romania’s real nice this time of year.” He slowly extended his right hand, holding it out to you. “Maybe we can see for ourselves?” 

You let out a breathless chuckle at his words, feeling your eyes watering as realization finally hit you. This wasn’t your demise, this was your escape to freedom. And it didn’t come in the way you expected, but it was far better than you’d imagined. You stood from your desk, ignoring the many stares and hushed whispers from the lab workers as you placed your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. 

“Romania sounds perfect.”

He gently closed his hand around yours and began guiding you through the many desks and until finally, you were both out the door and away from that god awful place. You ignored the many bodies that were sprawled about in the hallway, the unfortunate people that got in the asset’s way. Instead, you focused on your intertwined hands. When you neared the exit, you felt him tug on your hand and immediately you stopped right in your tracks. 

“I suppose this is the worst time to ask this.” He chuckled, peering over at you with a sheepish smile. “But I never got your name.” 

“It’s Y/N.” You answered, smiling at him. “If I’m not mistaken, I never got yours either.”

The asset paused, his eyes drifting off into the distance for a second before coming back to you. You watched as his lips curved into a hopeful smile, one that reached his eyes and you knew right there that you could get used to seeing everyday. 

“Bucky,” He spoke. “My name is Bucky.”


End file.
